Fil:Miss Freeze/@comment-6338022-20130211150808/@comment-5372485-20130314181806
En fait, tu l'avais envoyé en contributeur anonyme. T'aurais pu le laisser, j'aurais deviné que c'était toi ! x). Mais très mignon cet instant "Berry Drama" ! :3. Donc oui, comme je te l'ai vite fait dit, c'est à l'image de quelqu'un un peu pieuvre sur les bords... =P. T'es prête à réfléchir là ? Non parce que ça demande vraiment une très grande réflexion ! XD. C'était un pré-installé dans le profil... Mais je buggais si bien que je ne pouvais pas mettre d'images que je souhaitais. Et d'ailleurs, je compte rechanger en fait ! xD. Je suis en période "d'adaptation" en fait ! x). Hein ? Quelle référence ? O_o. La seule qui me vient est celle de Carglass donc bon... =P. Tintin, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas lu... T'as été en Argentine ? *_*. Grâce à Pékin Express ? *ok je sors*. "no hablO" plutôt, non ? XD. Je me suis dit que j'aurais pu écrire TOUT le message en espagnol mais non, trop la flemme ! xD. Toutes les répliques, non. En fait je comprends certaines tournures, pas l'ensemble mais je réussis à comprendre le sens. Mais bon, ça dépend des phrases ! :). Haha, pour changer ! XD. J'étais en avance aujourd'hui ! O_O. (bon, peut-être parce qu'il y avait des évals mais bon). (Ou ?). Une luge ! *_*. Oui, c'est ça ! Mais je gère plus en ce moment niveau organisation ! :). Et je serai tranquille à partir de mardi ! ^^'. *Comment tu as déviné ? Et oui, je compte encore t'embêter un "petit" moment !*. *Roooh non, pas les yeux du Chat Potté ! XD*. Oh oui, tout à fait ! En plus, quand je leur ai dit que je rigolais à cause de tes conneries, ils se sont tous mis à rire, j'ai pas compris ! XD. Vikings ? En mode "le dernier Astérix et Obélix" sur la musique de Téléfoot ? xD. *Latitude : 57°, longitude : 89°*. Ah oui, Darren quoi ! :D. Demain ! :). J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi en fait... Optimiste jusqu'au bout, hein ? (j'ai retrouvé ma montre aujourd'hui ! Peut-être pour ça que j'étais à l'heure en fin de compte). Haha, merci ! :'). Ces gros yeux devaient me faire peur ? Vraiment ? XD. Non, c'est vrai, il ne peut pas y avoir du contre. Sérieusement ! :D. Oh mais avec plaisir ! *_*. C'est vrai ! --'. Oh oui, Flash quoi ! *_*. Toujours ? O_o puis *_*. Accro à mon mode gentilesse, on aura tout vu ! XD. Woooow ! XD. C'est vrai, j'ai eu la même réflexion ! Ce qu'il faut démontrer, c'est que ln(1) = 0 (oui je sais, c'est la base des maths de S mais bon). Trop bien ce jeu de mots ! *_*. Aujourd'hui et hier, beau soleil dès le matin --> Freeze qui chante : "I wake up every morning with a big smile on my face" (oui, j'ai modifié les paroles ! x). Viens donc, ici, il fait 35° ! XD *n'oublie pas que j'habite en Australie*. Après la pieuvre, l'écureuil ! (Elle va nous faire tous les animaux ! XD). Si si, tu l'as bel et bien écrite ! xD *en mode Britt' ? O_O*. Une autre Freezy ? O_O. Haha, très drôle. On recommence ce mode si tu veux ? Et... ça t'es revenu ? xD.